Bioremediation Wiki
; Section title * Oil Spills * Sewage Effluent * Chlorinated Solvents * Pesticides ; Section title * Agricultural Chemicals * Toxic Waste * Creosote Contaminants * Gasoline Contamination Overview The current unit we are covering is bioremediation. For this assignment, students will be conducting investigations on one of eight topics in bioremediation. Each group will consist of 3-4 members. It will be your job as a group to decide how to complete the various components of the project (this may include dividing up the tasks, working together for each one, having some members devoted only to analyzing and proof-reading, etc.). Being that this is a research project, I expect to see material cited (along with external links) from other sources found from the internet. You may add anything to the project that you feel is relevant (links, pictures, your own thoughts, etc.). The length of each subtopic and number of required references are not set. If you are uncertain as to whether you are doing enough work, please contact me and I will look at what you have completed thus far. Please complete the pages thoroughly and neatly. Directions Click "Create and account" in the upper right-hand corner Fill out the following pages with your group: :Be Sure to Cite All Material With at Least a Webpage :Explanation of the Problem ::Explain why JUST YOUR TOPIC is an environmental problem. Where do these environmental problems exist (is the entire world affected by this problem or just specific communities)? Is it more or less of a problem now than it was before? :Solutions Through Bioremediation ::Explain how bioremediation is used to solve JUST YOUR TOPIC. Explain the process in detail. What types of microbes are used in this type of bioremediation? :Other Methods of Cleanup ::This area should cover JUST YOUR TOPIC. What other methods are there for solving this problem than bioremediation efforts? What are the advantages and disadvantages of using bioremediation vs. these other methods? :Examples ::These examples should cover JUST YOUR TOPIC. Explain in detail at least two real-world examples of when bioremediation was used to solve this environmental issue. :Future of Bioremediation ::Most of this should be a GENERAL response for all aspects of bioremediation. Is bioremediation going to be used more/less/same in the future than it is now? Why/Why not? Do you think it should be used more/less/same? Do you think YOUR RESEARCHED AREA of bioremediation could be expanded on in the future? Group Topics Group A: Oil Spills (Anupali, Christine, Heather, Stephanie) Group B: Sewage Effluent (Amanda, Amy, Sam, Marlen) Group C: Chlorinated Solvents (Clint, Mark, Ray) Group D: Pesticides (Sefakor, Allison, Victor) Group E: Agricultural Chemicals (Theresa, Caroline F., Katelyn, Victoria) Group F: Toxic Waste (Frannie, Rachel, Roshni, Caroline V.) Group G: Creosote Contaminants (Robert, Bob, Jack) Group H: Gasoline Contamination (Rich, Raveena, Francis) }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse